


A Different Kind Of Retrieval Specialist

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage, Renegade (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrieval specialist meets Retrieval specialist. Dusted off some eye candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Retrieval Specialist

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, various producers and studio executives who make more money than I can imagine own them. I'm not making any money. Any mistakes are my own.

Eliot Spencer propped his feet on the railing of the cantina’s deck sipping his beer, hat pulled low, making note of the activity around the small south Texas town.

He’d already found his mark and the item he’d been sent to retrieve was within reach. With the help of a cold beer, he was planning his exit strategy.

The tell-tale rumble of a Harley caught his attention and interrupted the afternoon quiet.

A tall drink of water with hair down his back, a face and body any actor would sell his mother for and tattoos that screamed _‘Look at me’_ stopped in front of the little bar.

The deep baritone raised goose bumps along the retrievalist’s arms as the man ordered a beer and strolled over to his table.

“Mind?” He pointed at the chair.

“Suit yourself.” Eliot eyed his visitor.

He almost drooled. Man carried himself like a fighter.

“Been here long?” Tall, dark and fuckable asked.

“Long enough.”

“Seen this guy around?” He handed Eliot a wanted poster.

 _*Hmpf*_. Eliot snorted. Bounty hunter. Just another kind of retrieval specialist. Light eyes met dark. _*Ah hell.*_ His easy job just got complicated.

“Local talent. I’m sure you’ll see him around.” Eliot drawled placing a bill under the empty bottle then rose to leave.

“Know where?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Eliot smirked and slid out the back door.

He skirted around the cantina to watch as his mark pulled up. The bounty hunter went still as his bail jumper climbed out of the limo first.

Eliot growled low when he felt the taller man behind him.

“You always leave by the back door?” Came a harsh whisper.

“Scenery’s more interesting.” He looked over his shoulder. “Are we gonna have a problem?” Hard eyes promised dire consequences.

“Thought maybe we could help each other.”

“I work alone.” The hitter growled.

“Me too, but I’m willing to make an exception.” Pretty boy grinned. “Could be fun.” He smirked as Eliot rolled his eyes.

“Room 30, down there.” He pointed at the little hotel. “Come in the back door and don’t fire up that Hog of yours. It’ll attract too much attention.”

“Hey thanks, man.” He held out his hand. “Vince Black.”

Eliot grunted at what had to be an alias the way the guy spat it out.

“Eliot. Just don’t take too long.”

He chided himself for ten times a fool for even talking to the bounty hunter. He’d indulged himself in a pretty face and now it was too late.

It was well past midnight when Eliot returned to his room, alone. Mission accomplished thanks to the distraction Vince caused catching his bounty. Eliot had gotten in and out with no one the wiser.

He’d just stretched out on the bed when the door knob rattled. He kept his breath even as a shadow moved across the room.

Quick as a snake, Eliot had the intruder on the floor with a blade at his throat.

“Easy, Texas, it’s Vince.”

“Good way to get yerself killed.” Eliot snapped on the light, still sitting on Vince.

Vince’s breaths were short and his pupils blown looking at Eliot straddling him bare chested, knife still resting against his throat.

“Thought you might want to celebrate.” He ran a long finger down Eliot chest.

“Always up for a party.” Eliot smirked dragging the knife tip down the long torso as he stood.

He made short work of the bounty hunter’s clothes before shoving him down on the bed and starting the festivities.

Later as he was trying to catch his breath, Vince moaned as Eliot slipped from his body.

“Quite the fireworks show.”

“No party’s complete without ‘em.” Eliot kissed the passion mark on Vince’s shoulder as he settled into sleep.

Morning saw the men watching dust devils dance down the street as they stood by their respective rides.

For the first time in years, Eliot took a chance.

“Eliot Spencer.” He handed the taller man a card with a phone number.

For the first time since he’d been framed by his corrupt boss, the man on the Harley took a chance. He handed a card to Eliot.

“Reno Raines.”

With a nod the two retrieval specialists parted ways.

~Fini~


End file.
